


Winx Club Rewrite Character Sheet and Outline

by RayeJ27



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Winx Club Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeJ27/pseuds/RayeJ27
Summary: So I’ve been working on this for a while and decided to finally launch my first official fanfiction about Winx club after watching the show for so many years.It’s a rewrite where a lot is changed. Villains will reform, characters are different, plot lines are different and a few OCs will appear along with minor characters getting more screen (or book) time. Right now I’m working on character sheets and I’d like to thank digital dreams for letting me use some of her character ideas for mine. This is basically my outline as well as that’ll be towards the end of the character sheet/outline. Hope you enjoy the changes and the first chapter will be out soon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Beginning

Okay to start, hello I’m Rayewifi and this is technically the start to my fanfiction.  
I’ve decided to make a big decision.  
I’ve decided to do my first outline/rewrite for my favorite show winx club.

While it is my fave show I can’t ignore the glaring problems with the show and want to fix them to the best of my ability. I’m working with a friend to write this fanfiction and it’s been years in the making, therapy and help. I’m getting better enough to really dive into writing this thing.  
I’m starting off with character sheets and basic outlines. I’m really excited. I have tons of changes and OCs… a lot of storylines will be focused on, I can guarantee it. I want to change things into a view I had for winx and fix the issues and mistakes Nick made.

I will be including basic information for each character and I’m going to start with the winx and specialists. If anything looks out of place I will reedit it and repost it. For right now the relationships I will only write the main friendship the character has with one character and their relationship with a specialist and vice versa.  
I like to come up with plot lines and ideas for different storylines. Right now I’m working on this with my beta. Wish my luck on my journey in writing this because I have big plans for this and if you’re working on your own rewrite or just want to talk about winx you can message me on discord: Rayewifi#1327  
With everything being said, I hope you stick around and read this baby.


	2. Bloom: The New Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Bloom and notes will be at the end.
> 
> But to make a long story short this is probably the huge change right next to the other changes lol. 
> 
> Hope you don't get mad at what I did with the magnificent Bloom.

Name: Bloom Diana Mason/ Blair Tarragon Morcombe

Age: 16

Birthday: December 10

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Magic: Dragon Flame

Astrological sign: Dragon

Status: Commoner (formally), Royal

Occupation: Student/fairy

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies, Royal Family of Domino

Planet of Origin: Domino

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, sculpting, playing guitar, reading comic books, writing, and skateboarding.

Family: Miriam Dewdrop Mortcombe (Mother), Oritel Lynch Mortcombe (Father), Daphne Cadbury Mortcombe (Sister), Vanessa Jacobs Mason (Adopted Mother), Mike Johnson Mason (Adopted Father)

Position in team: Leader

Pixie: Lockette, Pixie of portals

Likes: Heat, warmth, magic, learning about magic, drawing, being goth, spending time with friends, skateboarding, tattoos, piercings, chocolate

Dislikes: Cold weather, sleepwalking, lip smackers, gum poppers, people who use or abuse others, perfectionism, the opposite of chocolate, tight dresses, being mistreated, being alone, crying in front of others

Appearance: Bloom stands at 5’7 and has a slender build. She’s fairly a light tan from her being outside so much and has a light muscle mass. Her eyes are a dark cerulean blue and her skin is covered in freckles. She has curly red hair that falls past her shoulders when curled and at her hips when straightened. Her mostly tan skin due to people on Domino tending to be tan due to sunlight exposure. Bloom is fairly athletic due to skateboarding and bike riding even if she doesn’t like it. She also wears straightforward outfits with dark colors rather than the truly expressive garments although she does admire those who can pull it off, cherish magic, and adores dim, agonizing and sullen style. Her freckles are just from being a redhead, but due to Domino heritage. She usually wears her hair down and wild. She has red-orange curly hair, fair tan skin, freckles, and her makeup consists of dark hues. She usually liked to wear clothing that is leathery or baggy. She has a double ear piercing and nose piercing. Her front teeth are slightly pointed along with her ears due to being from Domino and having the Dragon Flame. She tends to wear dark colors such as purple, red, and blue clothing and she’s fond of wearing her hair down. She likes wearing crop tops and comfortable jeans and wears them quite often. Bloom likes boots and sneakers due to her easy-going nature. Bloom’s features are hardened due to years of bullying making her pessimistic, so she always looks like she’s judging you, but in reality, she can have something positive on her mind.

  
Personality: A sarcastic, nerd goth girl. She doesn't always wear dark clothes and does look at the positive side of things but also likes the dark and macabre. She's curious, aloof, jaded, stubborn, artistic, generous (when it needs to be), honest, geeky, snarky. She's an aspiring artist and has numerous sketchbooks. She shows that through her way of expressing clothes, speech, attitude, art, etc. She also spends most of her free time hanging out at the Frutti music bar, working at the local cat shelter, and shopping at thrift shops. She has trouble opening up to others and she doesn’t have many close friends due to her issues trusting people after so many bad relationships. When Bloom does make friends, she attends to be nicer and open to them and she trusts her close friends greatly and will do anything to protect them. She refuses to cry in front of others choosing to keep her emotions bottled up and instead focusing on her art or changing the subject to not worry others. She is mostly an introvert focusing more on her art and staying in the shadows. She can snap under pressure but wants to protect others at times. Her mistrust stems from being bullied in middle school and high school, which is why she closes herself off to people. Her gothic style is a mix of hippy, geek, and metalhead. She adores metal music while also enjoying melodic music, dark or other spooky things, anime, manga, comic books, computer games, cosplay, sci-fi. Her voice is somewhat raspy.

Background: Bloom was born sixteen years ago as Princess Blair of Domino. She’s the younger sister of Daphne and the second daughter of Miriam and Oritel. She possesses part of the Dragon Flame from her mother at birth and later fully from her sister passing it on to her when she transports her to earth. When Blair was one year old, Domino was invaded by the Ancestral Witches’ spirits. They were angry at being robbed of their evil lives and forced into a state between life and death and want to take power from the Company of Light. They decide to destroy Domino in revenge. The witches destroy domino and send the planet and its inhabitants to Obsidian. Once it entered Obsidian everyone turned everyone to stone and turned Daphne into a bodiless spirit. Daphne was left to suffer the same fate as the witches, along with memory loss, but before she was turned she was able to protect and save her sister at the last minute. Blossom ended up in a burning building because it was rushed and was saved by Mike and adopted by him and his wife. Mike asked if anyone lost a child, and although no lives were lost, nobody knew who the baby belonged to. All that Bloom had was her baby blanket with a B sewn onto the front. Bloom grew up in a rather positive, but somewhat strict environment, having loving, but overprotective parents who did everything to keep her happy whilst keeping her adoption a secret although she suspected otherwise. She grew up to be a rambunctious if not cheerful kid and helped her mother at her flower shop and grew to enjoy art and music throughout her childhood. Bloom grew to love fairies and magic, drawing them often and researching the existence of magic. Her obsession was kept secret, but she often spent time daydreaming of what her life would be like if she was a fairy and when she went on vacation she slept and walked to the lake, but never knew why. When she got to middle school her interest in goth culture started and she slowly became more gothic as time went by, but her personality wasn’t affected by that. She doesn’t have many close friends due to her being seen as the “Creepy art girl” even by other goth friends, no matter how nice she tried to be so she secluded herself to loneliness until she met the girls at Alfea. She was planning on going to college as an art major with a minor in folklore and mythology. Bloom longed for more throughout her life, and she wound up finding it when Stella ran into her in the park after they met at the Frutti music bar.

Other: Once she discovers she's also a princess of a lost kingdom and has a sort of dead sister and sort of dead parents, she nearly panics, but over time learns to adjust. Daphne and Bloom grow closer together even if one is a sort of ghost and Bloom vows to save her sister later when she finds out she was cursed. Bloom has a long history of sleepwalking and usually does it if her dreams are intense and on vacation. She’s embarrassed by this and keeps it a secret. Although she has a huge interest in the supernatural and fairy tales, she was shocked that magic was real and that she was a part of it. She also has two foster aunts who support her on her mother's side. She was in a band with her friends at 13 (around the time she started getting an interest in goth culture), but she wasn’t really into it and hated performing in front crowds at the music bar, so the band only lasted a few months. Still learning to grasp her fairy powers, her friends help her along the way. At first, she finds her new roommates annoying and too much to deal with, but soon warmed up to them. Her biggest fear is clowns. She loves cats but hates spiders. She’s really good at playing the bass guitar and lead guitar, which leads to her being the bassist in a short-lived garage band. She can also sing, but never actually sung on stage since she already hated being in the band. Her love interest is Sky, a guy she found obnoxious at first but gradually grew to love him. She has a few piercings she got in secret before her parents found out, but she refused to remove them. One other reason she doesn’t have any friends is that she and Mitzi never got along, and the girl ruined Bloom's reputation. It started when Bloom beat the girl in an art competition when they were in grade school. Mitzi kept bullying Bloom and enjoyed tormenting her for her loneliness and this ended with Bloom punching her in the face which Mitzi used to turn everyone against her. This hasn't affected Bloom that much as she got used to being alone and being with her family over friends. She also has a pet cat named, Kiko. She loves him dearly. Her best friend is Stella. She’s her first true friend and they share a lot in common even if they can be vastly different. 

Position in team:

As the leader, Bloom is the one who keeps the Winx Club together and strong. She’s responsible for the name and rallying her companions even when she doesn’t realize she is. She pulls them together for upcoming battles and will even step in the fray to protect them. She’s the glue that holds the team together as she’s the one who keeps others in check. Blooms tend to be the voice of reason while giving others a chance to speak. Even though she’s not the most optimistic, she strives to keep her team together and confident. While she doesn’t see herself as the leader, she displays great strength and confidence that others admire her for.

Dynamics:

Stella: Bloom and Stella are best friends, even if they’re radically different. Stella’s ability to be confident and optimistic even in the darkest of situations contrast with Bloom’s pessimism of the world. Stella’s obsession with fashion, shopping, partying can grate on Bloom’s nerves along with her noticing how Stella puts up a façade when in front of others, but she’s always there to help Stella out and remind her how awesome she is without putting up a fake façade. Stella’s confidence is much more persistent than Bloom’s, meaning Stella is always the person to go to when Bloom needs extra assurance.

Sky: Sky and Bloom can be polar opposites at times, but still mix together perfectly. They had a spat when he and his team arrived late to stop an ogre and imps from destroying her house but hit it off soon after due to their shared confidence, issues with loneliness growing up, and love of magic. As a prince, Sky was surrounded by people who hated him for what his father did, wanted to use him, or was never really his friend which led to a lot of trust issues he formed. Like Bloom, he was also a victim of bullying for being a geek. Sky knows Bloom will never betray him even before they found out she was a royal, like him. Their personalities may clash, but their faith in each other is unwavering and they still share a lot of compatible personalities due to their past, nerdiness, and introverted yet confident nature.

Daphne: Daphne is protective of Bloom and vice versa. They get along well and care greatly for each other despite their age difference and spending years apart. Daphne is very open towards Bloom even with her memory loss but tries to share as much information as she can. Daphne fears her sister will get hurt even though she knows she’s old enough to protect herself and that bad thing happen in the world. She is a second voice and shoulder for Bloom to cry on and supports and encourages her along the way. She’s unsure if she’ll ever be human again but is happy to know her family is safe and sound. It’s thanks to Bloom that Daphne finally remembers who she is and what happened to Domino. She lost her memory during a fight with the witches that left her a bodiless spirit and cursed to wander a lake for all her dead life until Bloom's powers sparked a small part of her to remember Blair and soon her memory comes back in fragments until she hears the name Valtor that’s when her memory comes back. When she has trouble remembering she starts to shake and stutter causing her to panic, but overtime Bloom calms her down and tells her to take her time, Bloom never rushes her even when she’s brought back to life. Even though they’ve been separated for 18 years when they meet again they become best friends like they were never taken from each other.

Miriam: Bloom doesn’t know her birth mother very well and has trouble reaching out to her as both women display the same cold behavior. Her mother is very loving though and they share many similarities such as their love of chocolate, jadedness, and aloofness. There was a minor rift when it came to Kiko, Bloom’s pet cat as Miriam hates many animals, especially cats. It’s due to some bad experiences as a child and young adult. She’s the crowned princess of Domino and a skilled fighter. Miriam cares greatly for Bloom even going so far as to call her by her new name but understands she needs her space, time, and adjustment while being quiet and passive towards her daughter. They both love rock music.

Oritel: Oritel is protective of both Bloom and Daphne, thinking of them as the best things to ever happen to him. He grew up in a very sheltered life before meeting Miriam which is why he is very excitable and energetic as he wants to enjoy every minute of life. He adores animals to the point he became a vegetarian because he doesn’t want to harm animals in any way. Oritel isn’t sure how he cares for Bloom without being overly clingy which annoys her and his wife, but not for Daphne. Bloom isn’t sure how to get to know him due to her father being vastly different from her birth father and she hasn’t known him since she was one year old. They relate over their love of art and animals. They both love rock music as well. He’ll be the main reason she becomes a vegetarian herself. He’s a faithful husband and former general before he fell under a sleeping curse and had to be awakened by Miriam. Oritel does his best to help her learn and understand Domino society and culture and knows she’ll be a great ruler.

Mike: Mike is a protective father to Bloom, a result of the way they first met. After seeing Bloom in the fire crying, Mike hated seeing her in pain. He’s so overprotective because of that and doesn’t ever want to see her get hurt, but whenever she does, he’s always been there for her and always defended her like when she punched Mitzi in self-defense. He’s overprotectiveness tends to get on Bloom’s nerves and they argue at times, but they both clearly care and love each other dearly. Mike’s pride for his adopted daughter is immeasurable and he trusts her fully.

Vanessa: Vanessa is much more sensitive and hyper counterpart to Mike. She cares for Bloom the same way Mike does, but in a more loving and less strict way. She wants to see her daughter happy and is always kind and protective towards her. Bloom gets annoyed by her mother’s codling and smothering nature but is the first to talk to when she has issues even if she has trouble expressing her emotions. She’s often the one Bloom opens up to about her problems when she’s having a rough day. They both share an interest in magic, but of different degrees especially since Vanessa grew up around a Wiccan family. She’s understanding and calm towards many situations. She helps her husband and daughter control their anger. Much like Mike, she’s proud of her daughter’s work in the magical universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMD! (Oh my Dragon in winx world) I really like what I did with Bloom. Mind you, she's not perfect, but she's just right for me. 
> 
> Hopefully, I made her less of Mary Sue, am I right?
> 
> The reason I made her a goth was because I really wanted to imagine Bloom as darker character, literally lol. I just wanted to think "What if winx club actually had that goth fairy?" Exploring her relationship with her foster and birth parents was fun too and I have written 80 pages worth of storylines about that lol. Hope ya'll liked it too.


	3. Stella the Posh Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming Stella Luna Leanna Celestia Estelle Davenwood crowned princess of the Davenwood Royalty and don't you forget it. 
> 
> Yes, she knows it a long name blame her parents... and the writer lol. But there's more to this princess then just a name,

Name: Stella Luna Leanna Celestia Estelle Davenwood

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 18

Sexuality: Bisexual

Magic: Light and Moon

Astrological sign: Mermaid

Status: Princess

Occupation: Student/Fairy

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies, Royal Family of Solaria.

Planet of Origin: Solaria

Hobbies: Fashion designing, partying, shopping, swimming, ice skating, cosmetics, eating

Family: Radius Izzard Darrington Dandridge Davenwood (Father), Luna Cummings Porter Vivan Davenwood (Mother)

Position in team: Second-in-command

Pixie: Amore, Pixie of Love

Likes: Sunny weather, moonlight, partying, dancing, talking to people, opera, smoothies, making friends, being sassy, fashion, knitting, reading and being outdoors

Dislikes: Not partying, rain, sleet, snow, separation, unhappy couples, isolation, loneliness, and the dark

Appearance: Stella stands at 5’8, though she looks taller most of the time due to her love of wearing high heels. She has lightly tanned skin from spending her life on the warm, sunny side of her planet. She has a curvy hourglass figure mirroring many models and shapely limbs to make her look like a model. Stella’s eyes are a golden-brown and she has long straight blonde hair that stops below her waist and swooped bangs over her forehead. Her ears are more rounded compared to her other friend group and her facial features are conventionally attractive. Stella tends to wear cropped shirts to show off her figure though she is self-conscious about people judging her at times and tries to hide it when she’s having an awful day. Her clothing tends to show off her skin whether it be a shirt, skirt, or even jeans due to growing up on the hot, bright, sunny planet that she grew up on. She loves wearing skirts. She wears colorful makeup to express her happiness such from yellow orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. Stella enjoys wearing heels (much to the confusion of Tecna and Bloom) because she likes for her shoes to add a bit of extra height and make her seem statuesque and imposing making her stand at Tecna or Aisha’s height at times, and she doesn’t mind the soreness in her feet and rarely if ever wears sneakers.

Personality: Stella, at least on the outside, comes off as the stereotypical posh British snob. She seems superficial and boy-obsessed, always going after the week’s most attractive guy her age or having any guy flirting with her. She can be optimistic at times, but also sassy and jaded. She obsesses over how she looks and has a passion for fashion above all else. Stella can be self-centered at times and she can blunt and insults those who seem to talk down to her, but this is really just a mask. Behind the mask, Stella cares deeply about friends and family, not just herself. She is an eccentric, bubbly, and sensitive girl. She fears being alone or treated like a freak mostly due to being bullied a lot when she was younger. She knows she has worth, but at the same time has deep insecurities that make her think she is worthless. Years of bullying made her believe having fake confidence rather than actually show her true emotion. She’s much smarter and nerdy than she would show, not wanting to be made fun of by others for her stranger interests such as being into Ogre and Trolls, that she secretly loves reading or that her past time activities involve knitting. Stella’s passion for clothing design and fashion is one of the few things that isn’t fake, as she always focuses on making clothes for herself since she sees it as a perfect outlet for her creativity and can help others, in her eyes. Her love for partying also isn’t a fake as she loves being around people and music and moving her body around. When she’s in a club she feels almost euphoric being on the dance floor especially when she’s with her friends and boyfriend. Stella secretly suffers from dysmorphia, having been made fun of for her body in the past. This has led to her fainting at times due to starving herself. She hates comments about her body and tries to maintain a healthy amount of weight and she secretly hates looking at her body sometimes. Her obsession with appearance is a defensive mechanism to keep from being made fun of again for her weight or other aspects of her appearance. She’s struggled with panic attacks and depression for years. She tries to keep her anger and loneliness hidden because she doesn't want to be concerned about others. She usually copes with issues by ignoring them or drinking non-alcoholic cocktails. This bothers her friends since they don't want her to keep that type of aggression hidden. She gets snarky and sarcastic quickly since she uses it to defend herself from those who might want to hurt her, which can cause her to come off as snobby and high class and only those who know her as a legitimately nice person rather than just a future queen have become her true friends. Bloom was one of the few people who treated her life as a person instead of just a princess making her Stella’s first official friend and someone she opens up about her insecurities around her.

Background: Stella was born into an unhappy marriage between her parents, Radius, and Luna. Radius and Luna were set up in an arranged marriage when they were children, and while they were friends growing up, being forced to live together by the politicians of Solaria drove them apart. They fought often, and Stella grew apart from them after years of listening to them bicker. She coped by secluding herself to her room and playing with her dolls that she talked to often. Stella was bullied relentlessly from other royal kids and in private school. Stella suffered greatly for not being conventionally attractive between her needing glasses and weighing more than her classmates. She grew to suffer from dysmorphia as a result. She was also teased for her interests in stereotypically ‘nerdy’ or ‘boyish’ subjects such as sports, board games, knitting. Stella grew to resent both such subjects after years of their being the cause of her harassment. She got sick of all the bullying after years, not going to her parents about it since she knew it would cause another argument and because she thought they had more important things to think about as well. To keep from getting hurt further, Stella forced herself to keep from eating for quite a while, causing her to become sickly and incredibly thin, but she thought it was the right way to look.. She wound up in the hospital from her lack of food at one point when she was thirteen and fainting during a fashion show, much to her parents' horror. She told them about everything she had been suffering from and for once in a long while they listened. After this, Stella was told by Radius and Luna that she’s never going to not be worth their time and that she deserves to be happy regardless of what other people say. Her unhealthy habits disappeared soon after this, and she got into the habit of telling herself that eating and being happy with herself is the least she can do for herself. While Stella is still seen as ultimately shallow, she isn’t openly mocked anymore, which as far as she cares, is an improvement. She got contact lenses a year after her accident and buried her nerdy side. She’s gotten better about loving herself since then as well, though she’s still not the best with expressing her feelings. Her parents announced their divorce a year after the incident, and while she’s been struggling to live without both of her parents around all the time, she keeps in contact with them both since. Even if their marriage failed, they love Stella more than anything else in the world. She attended Alfea the year before the story starts but wound up leaving at semester after suffering from some mental health issues and struggles with her dorm mates, but mostly due to ruining a potions lab in the school which was linked to her mental health issues. She refuses to tell the entire story of why she was expelled but hates even talking about the abridged version. She returned the following year, gladly accepted by the school after her father donated money for a new computer lab.

Other: Stella enjoys drinking peach flavored drinks and sweets when she’s not focusing on eating healthy food, and she’s often seen going on a jog. She starts first thing in the morning, much to the surprise of her friends, and spends most of her time thinking, doesn’t matter what, but running and thinking helps her. This is the earliest Stella ever wakes up, but she considers herself a night owl as well because she uses that time to work and sleeps whenever she feels like it. She can bench press half her boyfriend’s weight. She loves partying and dancing. She loves to knit when she’s alone thanks to teaching from her maid. Her best friend is Bloom, she loves hanging out with and helping her the most, even if Bloom was annoyed by it at first. She loves RPG games especially Ogres and Trolls along with her male friend Sky. She hides her high grades from most people to try and fit in out of fear of being made fun of again. In truth, Stella gets some of the best grades at Alfea right next to her friends Tecna and Musa, not that she’d ever admitted that. She enjoys being active such as running, tennis, golfing, and even chess. She enjoys this stuff even if she was teased for liking sports as a child, she’s been getting back into it recently thanks to Aisha and Flora. She adores opera and classical music but hides it because she sees it as a boring hobby. She also enjoys watching animated shows (cartoons such as Bestie’s Fureva), a guilty pleasure she shares with Bloom and Musa. Tecna helped her discover her love for chess. She speaks with a high pitched posh British accent in public and a somewhat London cockney accent with friends.

Position in Team:

Stella acts as the second-in-command for the group and Bloom’s right hand. Stella is the sassy one of the team, compared to Bloom’s pessimism. She offers a false amount of optimism due to being bullied for being sad most of the time. Stella offers a unique viewpoint at times, and she’s often the one who takes over with keeping everyone in line when Bloom has other things to take care of, proving to be a capable leader in her own right. This helps remind her she’ll be a great leader when she becomes Queen and humbles her and reminds her that the world doesn’t revolve around her.

Dynamics:

Bloom: Bloom and Stella have grown to be close friends since they both grew up as outcasts. They hide their feelings to keep up a strong face for others, but in different ways. They’ve learned to relax and be happy around each other. Both consistently encourage one another to pursue their dreams and be themselves instead of being either cold or faking it in front of people. Bloom and Stella enjoy talking about relationships a lot, having similar tastes in boys along with cartoons, and even being a fairy. This leads to many late-night discussions. Bloom also helps Stella withdrawing her fashion designs mostly because of how close they become.

Brandon: Stella and Brandon started off with simple pleasantries and they didn’t talk much at first. She didn’t want to bother him, and he assumed she was a snob like most princesses to guards like him. Soon his friendly nature helped when he comforted her from a bully. He helped her through her insecurities easily, and they have a passionate and strong love for each other even if they don’t want to admit it. After she found out her parents were getting divorced, he was the first one she called, and they kissed each other. Stella doesn’t mind his lack of royal status, caring more about him as a person, and the fact he respects her as an individual and not a pawn for power. They had an open relationship for a while, but once they realized their love for one another they became closer.

Radius: Radius and Stella are very close to each other even if he was distant due to his responsibilities of being a king and the issues of his marriage, but he always made time to spend time with Stella and make her as happy as he could. This came at a cost since he mostly spoiled her, but never noticed she was struggling mentally and physically until it was too late. When she showed signs of struggling with such, Radius grew closer to her when he realized he went through similar struggles as a child. Radius thinks of Stella as the light of his life, and he’d do anything for her. Especially after the divorce, they’ve become closer than ever before.

Luna: Even with the divorce, Luna, and Stella are close almost like a best friend. Luna saw how much Stella was suffering and did everything she could to make Stella’s life easier after the divorce. She felt a huge amount of guilt seeing her daughter break the way she did while she spent most of her time arguing with her husband. Ever since the accident, Luna strives to be Stella’s mother and best friend and helps her through her past issues with dysmorphia, depression, and anxiety by reassuring her as much as possible that she deserves better than what other people have told her before. She’s a ditz at times and gave Stella the bad advice to fake it until you make it. Stella refers to Luna by her first name, but she loves her dearly and they call each other twice a week and talk about their love even if they don’t see each other in person as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the Bloom rewrite, but I like this more because I tried to add more depth to Stella. Stella was always my fave of the group, but she was the shallowest of them all. Always complaining, whining and being annoying... says a lot about me for liking her, lol. But I wanted to give her layers. I think the mature elements I used work for her. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Also yes, I'm aware her name is long.


	4. Flora Hippie Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hippie flower child has entered the room and she'll be the most joyful.... and strange girl you'll ever meet. 
> 
> Don't try any of her homemade lotions though, you might break out in a rash.

Name: Flora Azalea Rosa

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 1

Sexuality: Bisexual

Magic: Nature

Astrological sign: Dryad

Status: Commoner

Occupation: Student/ Fairy

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies

Planet of Origin: Linphea

Hobbies: Cooking, reading, photography, mediating, potion-making, smoothie making, gardening, alchemy, singing, tennis, knitting, crotchet, painting

Family: Alyssa Turtleroot Bell (Mother), Rhodos Jarrah Rosa (Father), Pepper Pinecone Bell (Stepfather), Miele Rosalina Bell (Half-sister)

Position in Team: Mediator

Pixie: Chatta, Pixie of Conversation

Like: Peace, harmony, plants, romance, quiet, the outdoors, humming, art, pacifism, vegetarianism

Dislikes: Meat-eating, loud noises, fire, being locked up, the dark, conflict, hurting others, hurting plants

Appearance: Flora stands at 5’6, being one of the shorter girls in the group. She’s also the thinnest mostly through eating plants, but also because of the way Linphean people are naturally. She has dark tanned skin, making her appear Latina despite not being from Earth. She has bags under her eyes but can’t really explain why since she doesn’t smoke any drugs. Her eyes are jade green, a typical trait for plant and nature-based magic users. Flora’s hair is a wavy light brown color reaching her upper thighs with blonde streaks running through it. She has split bangs on her face with a blonde streak running within each bang. Flora has pointed ears, a regular Linphea trait, but mostly covered by her hair. She has thin, cold hands that she sees as a benefit for working on plants, making potions and knitting. She wears only open-toes shoes, enjoying the feeling of the grass on her feet, the rain on her toes and the sun warming them outdoors. She likes wearing cropped tops and skirts and shows off her skin gladly no matter if her thin skin shows. She wears flowers in her hair often, sometimes plastic, sometimes real. Flora’s features are fair, and she often bears a smile through questionably exhausted eyes. She sometimes wears reading glasses.

Personality: Flora is the relaxed one of the Winx. She's sweet, bubbly, calm, loving, carefree, and diligent but she's also a complete ditz. She’s a wallflower and isn’t the type to usually open up to others early on. She struggled to make friends as a child due to her shyness and her fears of losing people stem from her birth father abandoning her as a little girl. She still hasn’t gotten over that fear and doesn’t know how to reach out to others with fear of losing them. When she does start to trust someone though she makes a wonderful connection filled with peace and tranquility. She cares about her friends and family, putting them above herself more often than not. She believes in sharing positive vibes with others and has a habit of wearing herself out to make others happy and calm, which has caused her to faint in the past. She can come off as a complete airhead hippy because she likes to take things slow and easy without putting too much thought into things. She can be rather impulsive. She typically doesn’t care if people dislike her and will continue to be civil with them. Her love of plants can become more of an annoyance to her friends when she becomes too obsessed with it. She is sensitive to the pain of others and has more empathy than she knows what to do with. Flora acts as the shoulder to lean on for others who need it, always listens to their problems, and offers input if they say they need it. She is great at giving advice even if some of it doesn’t make sense at first and she’s strong with diplomacy and working out problems between people. Flora is caring and compassionate, hating violence against anyone though she can be fired up enough to battle if she thinks people are in danger. She’s a vegetarian, starting at the age of 8 thanks to her mother and stepfather and has a great love for animals and knows how wonderful nature can be when helping supply people with food. Flora cries often out of fear other people will be hurt, but she hides such to keep others from worrying, making bottling emotions a horrible habit of hers. While she is a self-proclaimed pacifist but understands that violence is necessary sometimes to protect the greater people and hates evil above all else, vowing to protect good people to keep them safe. She struggles with impulsiveness due to her birth father. She speaks with a high-pitched valley girl accent and uses ‘like’ and ‘um’ frequently. She can be very forgetful, absent-minded, gullible and oblivious with her impulsiveness, but she can also be perky towards anything. She had a tendency to rush into a situation without thinking first. Even with these negative traits she can still be kind, trusting, friendly, tough, and always defend her friends. She is very sensitive to the point she would instinctively care for her friend as well as her plants when they are in distress. She struggles with insecurity, much like Stella, because she sees herself as nothing but a basic fairy of nature with nothing to make her stick out. She feels horrible around people of a higher station, not thinking she’s worthy of their presence. While Flora is able to reassure others, this isn’t true when they think they’re inferior, she has issues with taking her own advice and feels like she isn’t as good as her friends due to her lack of status. Once her friends notice this, they reassure her she is special and just as amazing as she doesn't know she is. She doesn’t know how powerful and confident she is to them, but they’ll help her along the way.

Background: Flora was born to Alyssa Turtleroot Bell and Rhodos Jarrah Rosa, two commoners from Linphea who lived together in a small village on the outside of the capital. The two never wed but lived in a domestic union. Flora lived with her mother and father for seven years, but her father ran out on them due to past issues and habits he couldn’t break. This stuck with Flora for years and now she hates liars and people who betray others. Flora vowed to protect her family and be better than him before her mother found a new partner. Flora vowed to be a fighter to protect those around her. Her town was destroyed by evil wizards, assuming there was an ancient amulet resting in the town, they were defeated by the fairies, but not before many lives were lost and many people such as Flora’s mother was scared of protecting her daughter. She and her mother were taken in by a former friend of her fathers. After spending some time together, Flora saw her mother and Pepper fall in love and soon her younger sister was born. She loves her stepfather and half-sister dearly. She follows in her mother and stepfather’s footsteps to be a good person. They taught her to love those around her and also taught her to accept others no matter who they are, this helped Flora discover she was bisexual, but she shows more interest in men. Flora turned sixteen, she set out for Alfea, using her incredible grades to gain a scholarship. She had hopes of becoming a fairy able to defeat evil witches and wizards like the type that ruined her village and harmed her mother when she was young. This ironically didn’t give her a mistrust of wizards and witches.

Other: She tries her best to be honest, but when trying to make something happen, she does let little white lies slip even if she hates liars herself. She kind of inherited it from her deadbeat father as well. She prides herself on being helpful to a fault. She is also headstrong and overly confident. She doesn’t really keep many things organized in her room and has a strange system to keep everything in order. She loves wearing nature-friendly and earthy colors and providing her plants with love and care. Her power is nature and loves caring for plant life. She enjoys meeting new people even if she focuses on herself but never stops to help others and quickly becomes friends with Bloom. She's best friends with Aisha. She currently lives with her mother and stepfather. Her father was a drifter who left the family when she was 7 years old, that’s one of the main reasons she doesn’t hold her tongue and tells the truth, because her father used to give her empty promises and rarely told the truth. Her boyfriend is Helia, an artist who she loves dearly and praises him as he praises her. She loves her plants (sometimes more than people) which she uses for food and beauty products. She sells her beauty products but some of them can have bad side effects on her users. This doesn't stop her from selling them and says they always work for her. Out of the group, she is the most hygienic. She enjoys playing tennis with Stella and Aisha whenever she gets the chance along with knitting with Stella. She has a habit of staying up late meditating. Whenever she’s nervous she gets horrible stomach aches and is prone to fainting. Flora is a talented potion maker, always able to make anything somebody else may desire, whether it’s for healing purposes or otherwise. She has a strong singing voice but doesn’t like singing in front of others. Flora talks to her sister about everything despite their age difference. Miele wants to follow in Flora’s footsteps, and the latter supports her all the way. Flora can speak to plants easily, and she understands what they’re saying when nobody else does. She often seems like she’s talking to herself, and sometimes, she is, but she covers it up saying she’s talking to the plants around her.

Position in Team:

Flora is a neutral party in most arguments, not really taking a side as she likes to hear both sides. She encourages peace and diplomacy and often as a middle ground to help people talk out their issues. This middle ground doesn’t appear when she’s dealing with evil people, but her neutrality and relaxed outlook help her keep the Winx together. Flora plays the core role of a pacifist, keeping others calm, and figuring out solutions without violence if possible.

Dynamics:

Aisha: Aisha was one of the first people to really help Flora let go. Aisha helps Flora through her issues with inferiority, and Flora returns the gesture by helping Aisha, reassuring her that she’s not alone despite her history of loneliness. Aisha and Flora sometimes engage in sporty activities together, and they’ve learned to show the other how they feel without words. Even if they’re polar opposites, they get along perfectly and can understand what the other is thinking through a simple gaze.

Helia: Flora and Helia are similar to their pacifistic, vegetarian, love of books, knitting, drawing, fondness for gardening, and more. They fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle and get along perfectly, rarely, if ever arguing. Being the most mature of their respective groups, it was natural they would become friends and eventually a couple. Being so similar in their passive nature allowed them to become close, especially thanks to Helia's encouragement boosting Flora's low self-confidence. Their love for each other was instant and began to grow more and more after the silent Specialist singlehandedly saved her from a monster that Lord Darkar had sent to attack the Winx. Flora being shy and insecure had caused her to assume Helia was too good for her and she feared being rejected. Helia felt the opposite and assumed she was too good for him. Eventually, Flora confesses her feelings towards the end of the school year and comes to learn he feels the same about her. They rarely ever argue or fight but, when they do, they always manage to work it out and become even closer as a couple than ever before.

Alyssa: Flora and Alyssa are particularly close after spending years alone with one another after Rhodos left. After Flora’s father left, Alyssa took on the primary role of parental role and embraced the life of a single mother in Flora’s life showing her that she doesn’t need love to be happy. Her daughter accepted her with open arms. They’re both open with their emotions, not hiding anything from one another. Alyssa holds nothing but pride and joy for her daughter and would do anything to keep her happy. She’s especially proud Flora made into her dream school, Alfea.

Rhodos: Rhodos and Flora have a strained if not severed relationship after he abandoned the family. Flora was the last person to see him before he left at night and promised he’d be back but never returned. He is a deadbeat and has not kept contact with her once he left, but from what her mother told her he had debts to pay and wanted to see the world, no matter if that means leaving his family in the dust. He does love his former partner and daughter, but not enough to stay. He is a tough guy coward. Flora still searches for him to try and remedy some of the hurt he left her with but has come up with nothing. She just wants to see him again to get an apology, but that day may never come.

Pepper: Pepper is a jolly man and while he may not have been around while Flora was growing up, he still treats Flora like his daughter by blood. Flora accepted Pepper without an issue, welcoming him with open arms and a wide smile. She was glad to have a father figure and eventually a new father in her life. Pepper is extremely protective of both his daughters, doing anything in his power or keep them safe. He is a strict vegan which makes it difficult when he sees his family eating eggs to drinking milk, but he doesn’t force it on them. He isn’t as open with his emotions as Alyssa or his daughters, but his care for his stepdaughter is still clear through his actions.

Miele: Miele adores Flora, and the reverse is true as well. She is just as friendly and caring as her sister Flora. Even if they aren’t fully blood-related, Flora loves her sister dearly and knows how brave and loving she is. Flora has taught Miele everything she knows. They love gardening and knitting together, and they indulge in reenacting scenes from movies together and making miniature concerts when Flora visits home. Making Miele the only person Flora has sung in front of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Flora. I'm sure you're wondering why I gave her the deadbeat dad backstory. Answer? I thought her parents were boring. I really did. I found them boring and wanted to add a little something different and give her a reason to be positive even if her life started out negative.
> 
> Many characters have major changes, Tecna will be the biggest, but this was some spice I wanted to add too. She'll have storylines finding her father, but that's for a later time.
> 
> All in all, this turned out pretty well.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	5. Tecna the tech savvy farm girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, but Tecna, like I said the last chapter has the most changes... just read it.
> 
> This is our tech-savvy genius... Tecna!

Name: Tecna Anne Marie McCormick

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 16

Sexuality: Straight

Magic: Technology/Electricity

Astrological sign: Triton

Status: Commoner

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies

Planet of Origin: Zenith (Titania)

Hobbies: Upgrading electronics, building technology, playing video games, chess, Othello, puzzle-solving, coding, reading, farming, science experiments

Family: Della Magenthia McCormick (Mother), Json Electronio McCormick (Father), Lara McCormick (Sister), Pixel McCormick (Sister), Ananova ‘Nova’ McCormick (sister), Nyan McCormick (brother), Pascal McCormick (brother), Charles ‘Chip’ McCormick (brother)

Position in Team: Tactician 

Pixie: Digit, Pixie of Data

Likes: Technology, Electricity, being alone, cold weather, science, strategizing, stargazing, coffee, sunrise, inventing, reading, golfing, cartoons, skating, her family

Dislikes: Crowds, Apple May, Heat, being awkward, forcefulness, mistreatment of others, meeting new people, skunk rats, lizards

Appearance: Tecna is the second tallest out of the Winx girls, standing at an impressive 5’10. She stands at the same height as some of her Specialist friends due to her large Zenithian blood. She has pink hair, another common trait from Zenith, cut in a pixie hairstyle with her bang covering part of her right eye. Her eyes are turquoise. She has a scar going across her right arm from an attack she got as a child. Tecna is lanky and muscular. Tecna has defined legs due to roller skating and running meaning her lower body strength is something to marvel at along with her upper body strength making her the first strongest in the group. Her physical attack is strong due to dealing with animals and bullies. Her skin is fairly pale because she spent most of her time inside when she wasn’t working on the farm making her skin burn easily if she isn’t covered in sunscreen. She stands perfectly and her posture is pristine, but she rarely makes eye contact with people due to her height. Out of the group, Tecna tends to wear more modest clothing due to growing up in the south. Because of the heat, she enjoys the cold whenever she visits the other side of the planet. She hides most of her skin under loose shirts and hoodies, overalls, tracksuits and jeans. Her favorite colors to wear are on the cooler spectrum such as green, blue, purple, and turquoise. Tecna has pointed ears and cooler body temperature than any of her friends.

Personality: Tecna is emotionally distant, to say the least. She doesn’t talk much with other people on matters of the heart, making her struggle to portray how she is feeling other than overconfidence and anger. She also has trouble identifying the emotions of others. When it comes to technological data, on the other hand, she is a natural communicator. She's tough, tomboyish, feisty, spunky, self-confident, and practical. She speaks with a thick southern drawl. She's extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology (so much so that it annoys her friends especially when she tries to fit it into everyday life). She seems to show off how smart she is without even intending to, seamlessly portraying all that she knows. She can figure most things out at a first glance, and if they do challenge her, it won’t take long for her to find the truth. Tecna doesn’t talk to many people unless they approach her first, having been taught as a child not to speak unless someone speaks to her first. She loves eating and drinking coffee. She always uses pure logic and reasoning for many situations which makes it hard for her to express her emotions although that doesn't hinder her anger at times. When people show love towards her, she tends to respond with confusion and numbness, unsure of how to respond to such. She can act abrasively with others if she thinks they’re insulting her. Tecna holds confidence in herself simply because it hasn’t ever been challenged. Growing up, Tecna was told more of how to be rather than being allowed to develop on her own, making her come off as robotic with her approach to others. Her only friends have been family and upon getting closer to other people who treat her with kindness, she tends to throw herself in danger if need be to ensure that they are protected, that’s how she got a scar on her upper thigh. She loves her friends immensely, even if she isn’t sure how to display it. She’s painfully introverted by nature, to the point of social awkwardness, preferring her time alone to being with many other people. When she gets around people she likes and trusts though, she tends to be wild and free and open with her weirdness. Tecna is patient, calm, and smart while also being unsure of how to interact with others. She’s never had friends until she attended Alfea, this has made her mostly keep to herself, she’ll be civil with others, but doesn’t expect to keep long-lasting friendships until she becomes friends with Winx.

Background: Tecna was born to Della Magenthia McCormick and Json Electronio McCormick, a modern farm family on Zenith. Json was raised by a technology producing company with heavy connections to the leaders of the planet, but Json grew tired of being around so much technology and the coldness of it all and left his family for greener pastures and met his loving wife Della along the way. She has grown up in the country but shared the same hard-working mentality he did along with the same love of farming. They spent many years finding the right place for their farm together and eventually found a ranch and started a dairy and egg farming business. It expanded soon after along with their ever-growing family and soon Tecna was born as the middle child of seven kids. Her oldest siblings are a fraternal boy and girl twins, then her brother, herself, her second set of identical twins, and then her younger brother. Growing up in a large family Tecna was mostly the middle child, but her mother forced her to be in pageants for a few years, which she thought her daughter would love as much as her oldest one did, but Tecna hated it. It stopped once Tecna became less comfortable wearing tight dresses and dancing around the stage and with the help of her father was able to stop. She’s closest to her father and they spend the most time together hunting, farming, and talking. Both her parents are staunch conservatives but are still pretty open-minded. Zenith is more in the rural countryside of Titania and doesn’t fully embrace the technology most of the planet has. She lives on a farm, does farm work, wakes up when the sun is rising, and even likes tinkering with things. When Tecna was out in the woods with her younger siblings her older brother was attacked by a giant snake rat and in the wildness of the fight Tecna pulled the creature from her brother, but in the melee was severely bitten by the creature’s jagged teeth with acid spit going on her arm. The bite left a scar across her right arm that she wears with a sense of pride and loves to remind her brother about it. Throughout her childhood, she kept to herself and focused mainly on studying, science, and farming, this led to her rival Apple May to constantly tease her about having no friends and being too boyish. Tecna always brushed her off until Apple came after her siblings which led to a fight between the two girls and ended with Apple May injured and Tecna punished and somewhat feared around the school. Regardless Tecna excelled in school and protected her younger siblings along the way and soon people saw her as a nerd and used her for that. She spent time gaining muscle on her body from lifting farm equipment and animals which led to more side-eyes from students, but Tecna never cared only going deeper into her studies. After doing some research, Tecna decided on attending Alfea not only because it was one of the most pristine fairy academies, but because she wanted to get away from home. As much as she loved her family and the town, she hated the school and most of the people and wanted a chance at a new life especially involved in studying. She wound up landing in the Alfea scholarship program since her family realized they couldn’t support the high tuition fees even with their farm the funds were still too high. Just before setting off, Tecna bid her family goodbye which ended in tears she had never seen before from her parents but wasn’t sure how to handle it and simply promised to call them. Tecna vowed to make her parents proud and make a good life for herself as a way of proving to herself she could be more open towards people.

Other: Tecna’s power is a combination of technology and electricity when she discovered it at a young age. Tecna loves to learn more and research new subjects often. She enjoys playing chess and Othello and working out. She’s the first person in her friend group to wake up early in the morning right when the sun is rising, something her parents taught her, to never miss out on the day before the sunrises. She adores reading and watching anything dealing with sci-fi or scientific discovery, but rarely watches television spending most of her time reading and drinking coffee. She adores coffee and spends most of her morning snuggled on the couch, sipping hot coffee before she gets ready for classes. She spends some of her time working on potions and experiments that she journals. She’s also an avid journal nerd. Tecna has a fear of emotion, burying her thoughts in logic to keep from being swept up by feelings. Ever since she was a child, she remembers her parents always working on the farm, so she spent very little time with them that wasn’t farm or pageant related. She sees these as her best moments with them because she always had fun with them. She doesn’t like to be excessively praised at first since it comes off as empty and manipulative since so many people only wanted her for her mind in the past. After a while, she learns about sarcasm and humor, and she takes full advantage of it at all times.

Position in Team:

Tecna is an impeccable tactician, enjoying playing strategy-based video games in her free time. She can use logic to find her way out of most situations, and her mind works quickly enough for her to find solutions in a timely manner. Tecna excels at using the environment to her advantage and can devise a strategy using the area around her quickly. She often gives the group orders in battle due to her position as the strategist even if she doesn’t hold an optimal demeanor to be a leader.

Dynamics:

Musa: Musa and Tecna are roommates at Alfea, and they get along perfectly. Musa understands the need to be quiet and is comfortable with enjoying silence around one another. Both of them have issues with one of their parents and get along because of this. They never get into arguments either, understanding one another without even needing to speak. While they have a different energy, they communicate well through body language, picking up on the other’s odd habits near instantly.

Timmy: Timmy and Tecna connected instantly out of any of the Winx and Specialist combined. They’re both awkward, nerdy, dry, patient, love technology, and are distant from how they feel about other people. Not only are they best friends, but also passionately in love even if they both hate showing it in front of people. They don’t have any trouble communicating with each other even if they aren’t talking. Slowly but surely, they’re working on communicating how much they care about both each other and other people. They care greatly for each other and use one another as emotional rocks.

Json: Tecna is a daddy’s girl through and through and spends most of her time with him hunting, farming, running, etc. Although her father is a quiet, dignified man Tecna knows he’s a goofball who’d do anything to make her laugh. He understands her and what she wants more than her mother which causes her to joke sometimes that she’s his favorite child (he denies it, but she still believes it’s true). He was the main assistance in her leaving pageants when he noticed how tired and uncomfortable she was becoming. She got most of her hard-working mentality and love of sports from him. She has trouble showing emotions, but he’s one of the few people who understands that since he has a similar problem at times. He’s not as tech-savvy as his kids but is always willing to learn especially if it helps the farm. Working on a farm makes him slightly neglectful towards his children at times, but he still tries to make time for them even with middle child Tecna. He is extremely protective of his children especially when they get hurt and he admits regret in not being there to help his son and Tecna when they got attacked by a snake rat. Json always wanted a big family and respects all his children’s decisions in life even if he doesn’t fully agree with them and leans more towards the conservative side. He usually carries a pitchfork around when he’s on the farm, something Tecna teases him for. He is incredibly proud of Tecna for the accomplishments in her life and loves her dearly.

Della: While Tecna does love Della, there is a considerable strain since they don’t have very much in common. Della thought since she and Tecna’s older sister loved pageants that Tecna would too, Tecna simply did because she saw how happy they were making her mother. Once Tecna quit their relationship became strained. Much like her husband she spends most of her days doing farm work or offering classes at home. Della isn’t as tech-savvy as most of her family focusing more on agriculture and simplistic life. She loves her daughter (same with all her other children) dearly even if she has trouble showing it to her without making Tecna feel uncomfortable. She is incredibly proud of her daughter and her admiration in science and technology even if she doesn’t fully understand it all. Much like her husband she’s very conservative, but as she has grown her views have softened and she accepts her children no matter what they may do or change about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the pitchforks down? Well, there she is, ya'll.
> 
> Tecna probably went through the most changes her and Flora and Aisha. Why did I change so much? I just wanted to imagine what if Tecna was a tech-savvy farm girl, I always hated the technologically illiterate southerner you see on TV and wanted to try my hand in going against the trope and I think I did a really good job.
> 
> As for the family and siblings, I felt the show didn't do much for Tecna's parents and I always imagined her having the most siblings. So I gave her this many. Her parents are the typical southern charming parents (even though her father is a "filthy" northerner lol). They don't exactly understand Tecna and her aloofness but love her dearly and that's all she needs. You noticed I gave her siblings specifically technological names. Seriously each name is based of some sort of technological or gaming or pop culture reference.


	6. Musa the Chipper Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so you know how I said Tecna, Flora and Aisha had the most changes. Well Musa had a bit of a character change... pitchforks down!

Name: Musa Cadence Kai

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: May 30

Sexuality: Straight

Magic: Music and sound

Astrological Sign: Elf

Status: Commoner

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies

Planet of Origin: Melody

Hobbies: Playing instruments, composing music, singing, dancing, reading, studying, writing, photography

Family: Matlin Andi Kai (Mother), Boe Kai (Father)

Likes: Music, being bubbly, being sarcastic, dancing, singing, sing talking, hanging out with friends, warm weather, sunsets, smiles, cheering people up, perfection, animals, cartoons, noise

Hates: Silence, mean people, crashing sounds, bad singing, sickness, the cold, judging others, abuse, disorder, being seen as just a ‘cute girl’, being looked down on

Appearance: Musa is the shortest of the girls, standing at 5’3 even. She has blue hair with black tints, a regular trait on Melody. She has dark blue eyes that are narrower than the other girls’ due to her heritage showing that she is distinctly Melodian. She wears round-rimmed glasses due to astigmatism and bad eyesight. Her glasses stay on even during transformation. When she first meets the girl’s shorts, stopping at her neck, but being tied into two pigtails on either side of her head. Over time, she grows her hair out to keep it in twin buns before finally getting magical hair extensions that reach at her hips. Musa doesn’t get much taller despite her drastic hair growth. Musa likes to wear loose clothing, finding it most comfortable. She likes to wear clothing that makes her look adult to hide her cute appearance since she hates being treated like a child. This involves jeans, cropped shirts, high top sneakers, sometimes pants suits, and her simple hooped earrings.

Personality: Musa is a cheerful free spirit, not caring much what others think. She’s energetic and rarely gets upset, believing other people should be allowed to do as they please. She focuses on being happy and kind towards others. Musa is a bit of a tomboy, expressing traditionally masculine interests, not that she gives much attention to such mostly focusing on music. She may not hate a lot of things if any at all, but the one thing that bothers her is when people look down on her and treat her if she’s a ‘cute’ girl and nothing else. She knows she’s more than just a cute girl and can do good for the universe just by being herself, kind to others. Out of all the girls, she's by far the perkiest in the group and loves making friends, talking, and reading. She's anxious, nervous around boys, insecure, energetic, smart, courageous, cheerful, friendly, exuberant, and a bookworm. This doesn't stop her from still being very sensitive and sometimes doubting herself or worries her friends don't like her, but she rarely frowns to the point people think she’s never frowned once in her life. She loves filling people with joy, love, and kindness and bringing up a smile on their faces. She doesn’t like talking down to others. Spreading joy, unfortunately, leaves Musa with thinking she should keep her other emotions bottled up, refusing to talk about her problems with anyone unless they really let it out of her. She avoids sensitive subjects. The source of her emotional issues is her mother’s death, which traumatized her from a young age. Her father’s distance towards her has also been a factor in her bottling up her emotions since she doesn’t want to ever make him disappointed in her. Musa hides behind a front of being chipper and boastful to avoid getting angry and crying in front of others, but when she’s alone thinking of her mother she can’t hold back the tears. Musa rarely if ever swears and replaces them with alternative expletives such as, shoot or butter biscuits or flying spaghetti monster. Musa loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all the instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Musa usually plays amazing music but plays best when she is alone by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot, something she doesn’t like to admit. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a chipper front. She loves to be organized, keeping everything, she owns in a specific spot, color, or alphabetical order. Whenever she's very happy, she loves singing especially when she gets good grades, much to the annoyance of her friends. Even though she's perky and loves getting to know people she's too shy around cute boys especially Riven. She never backs down from a challenge or from helping others, no matter how much they push her away, one reason why Timmy eventually became her best friend. Her power is sound manipulation and she can sing at high volumes that could shatter glass. Her favorite genre of music is… all of them. What Musa hides is that she may be ambivert but leans mostly towards introverted and enjoys her time alone when she’s not around people. Musa is an amazing musician, able to express her emotions through wordless music better than most famous composers, but she doesn’t know how to share her music with others. After years of being forced to suppress her interests, she doesn’t know who she can trust with her secret love of songs. Musa struggles, however, to show how she feels through words. She’s a strong poet and uses her poetry in her music to express her emotions, but serious conversation about her feelings isn’t a hobby of hers. While she is great with reaching out to others and making them feel better, she struggles with admitting her own feelings with fear of being looked down on for being ‘sad cute’, and that people will die and leave her as her mother did or grow distant as her father has. Overall, Musa is a fragile, chipper, tomboyish girl who wants to help others and express herself but hold back out of fear she’ll lose those she holds dear… again.

Background: Musa was born on Melody to Matlin, a universe famous jazz singer with a truly amazing voice and her father Boe, a concert pianist and they earned a living by performing on stage. The family lived happily in poverty as Matlin’s career kicked off with Boe as her piano player and songwriter. Musa showed signs of being a prodigy in music from a young age as she followed in her parents’ footsteps as soon as she was able to walk. Musa learned how to sing from Matlin, who also taught her how to play the flute when she was young. Boe wrote songs for them all to perform. Boe performed with Matlin every once in a while, onstage doing the music he wrote about their love alongside her. Musa longed to join them on stage one day, doing everything she could to earn their approval to perform with them. Matlin’s career began to decline after a while, and she became ill due to Queen’s Rot Disease that turned her magic against her. Matlin’s condition got worse quickly, and her powers turned on her, leaving her sick and unable to stand for much longer than a few minutes. Struggling with bills already, Boe was forced to spend all his money on medication to keep Matlin alive. The research was being done to cure her and others impacted by the sickness, and a cure was eventually found. The medication was too expensive, but Boe spent all his money to purchase it. Unfortunately, since the medicine was still in the early stages, it didn’t work at all and ended up speeding Matlin’s disease, killing her suddenly and tragically before she got to say goodbye to her daughter. Now bankrupt and without their main source of income, only receiving a couple thousand on a wrongful death check, Musa and Boe were forced into poverty. After her mother's death, her dad renounced all music, resenting the career that didn’t make them enough money to fuel funding that could have possibly saved her.

He eventually went back to his job as a professor at a nearby university and did not approve of Musa's love for music which was because he feared that she would suffer the same fate as her mother if she insisted on being a musician. Musa was six when Matlin died, and she still wonders what life would be like if her mother lived longer. Her father also closed himself off even more from the world, he was already a very quiet and boring man, but the death of his wife sent him into an emotionless spiral and Musa noticed. She tried her best making her father smile, but nothing seemed to work. Soon one day when Boe was searching for pictures to show his daughter he spotted them soaked in water from rain damage the other night, most, if not all the photos were destroyed and for the first time in the last few years, Musa heard her father scream and cry. Once she saw how broken he was, she comforted him and finally made him smile, one of the rare times in a long time, but he swore Musa to never let herself break down like that, never show an emotion other than her joyfulness, and never let anyone walk over her. She took this heart and that’s one reason why she never shows her true emotions at times, mainly focusing on making people smile. She came across a few bullies, but always brushed them off and remembered what her father taught her. She hid her love of music from her father, practicing in secret, avoiding clubs and choir back at home so as to not make her father angry again. When Musa got a scholarship to Alfea between her secret studies of music that impressed the scouts from the school, she was thrilled but lied to Boe that while she got in for her music, she swore to focus on love using her magic powers and sound. While Boe also grew to resent magic, he was proud of his daughter… even if he didn’t really show it. Musa knew lying to her father was wrong, but she couldn’t keep herself restrained any longer and wanted to try something she knew she’d love even if it means deceiving her father. As of the first season, her friends will find out about her secret and convince her to open up more, but she simply wants to make people happy.

Other: Musa is a born prodigy in music, being able to pick up a musical instrument and learning how to play it within a matter of days. She replays songs she remembers hearing her mother sing to her as a child often, doing it as a way to cope with her negative emotions. Her favorite instrument is. The flute, though she enjoys playing on the piano as well. Musa and Tecna grew especially close after traveling to Alfea since they’re both far from home, have trouble controlling their emotions and both enjoy video games and reading. They slowly grew to open up to one another despite their fears of showing emotions. The two often listen to music together, doing separate things but still reassuring the other that she isn’t alone of being ignored. She tends to be incredibly shy around boys, but when she first met Riven, they didn't hit it off immediately. They don't become a couple until he saves her from being hit by a truck and he admits she's the only girl who can be "obnoxiously nice" around him and he likes it. Her second friend is Timmy, much to his annoyance at first, Musa gets along with Timmy the best. He’s quiet, nonchalant, awkward, but he can be trusted with anything Musa needs to tell him. She grew to be protective of him after a while especially when she found out about his past as a bullied fat kid, not wanting the sensitive young man to be exposed to the horrors of the world although he likes to remind her he’s a specialist and knows how to take care of himself. Timmy doesn’t seem to realize Musa’s protection due to his struggles with understanding others, but he appreciates the company she provides when hanging around with the Specialists. A talent Musa eventually will discover Timmy has is he’s a talented singer but hides it because he doesn’t want people to focus on it over his scientific skills. This won’t stop Musa from helping him spread his talent to the galaxy whether he really wants to or not. Their friendship is odd among their friends because they don’t really understand the dynamic, but Timmy and Musa have a quiet shared respect for one another.

Position in Team:

Musa is the one who gets things done out of the group. Instead of sitting on her heels and waiting for something to happen, she goes out of her way to take care of business. She doesn’t let prior reservations get in the way of her accomplishments, and she’s the fastest to do things since she doesn’t hesitate on them. As the most productive one in the group, she tends to lead the charge into battle when the others aren’t sure if jumping in would be the right idea.

Dynamics:

Tecna: Tecna and Musa both enjoy having time to themselves, allowing them to come together over such. While they’re radically different, they do have a common ground on understanding each other.. They get along well and go to each other first when any issues come up regardless of if they’re the best ones to approach. Tecna and Musa can respect one another’s silent moments since they enjoy the quiet, and they can communicate without needing to say a word. 

Riven: Musa and Riven share a competitive streak and have difficulty understanding one another at times. Musa quickly developed a crush on him, initially drawn to the air of mystery she believed to be around him. Unfortunately, Musa’s feelings were left unrequited as Riven seemed to want nothing to do with her and seemed to enjoy teasing her while dating Darcy. They both share the loss of a mother. They became friends later on after Riven redeemed himself and later became a couple. They don't become a couple until he saves her from being hit by a truck and he admits she's the only girl who can be "obnoxiously nice" around him and he likes it. Riven tends to get protective of her because she has treated him with basic respect in the past. Despite this, Musa has no tolerance for his behavior and will always tell him when he’s getting angry. Riven is doing his best to improve with her help but understands it isn’t all on her.

Matlin: Matlin was a kind person, the person Musa looked up to the most while she was still alive. Her behavior and mannerisms passed on Musa. Musa longs to be with Matlin above all else, wanting to be with her more than anything. Matlin found Musa to be the light of her life when she was born and while she was still alive, she doted Musa lovingly, treating Musa as her pride and joy and reminding her constantly to be kind to others and to believe everyone has a little good in them. Even years after her death, Musa still follows that advice and performs her music as a way of feeling more connected to her. When singing Matlin’s songs, Musa believes her mother is watching her from beyond the grave.

Boe: Boe and Musa have a very odd relationship, to say the least. After Matlin’s death, Boe became withdrawn from the world and sunk further into seclusion. He was already a very boring and unenergetic man, but when he was with Matlin, he felt his spirit lifted. When she died, he felt like his whole world was gone and that affected his relationship with Musa. She tried everything to make her father happy and he notices, but just can’t show as much as he wants to. He’s also angry she decided to follow music even after he banned it from their house and their relationship became strained once he found out why she got accepted into Alfea since he only wants her to focus on her studies causing her to lie to him that she would. They reconcile during her second year at Alfea, coming to a mutual agreement about how they’re going to go on about their lives. The only time he’s ever screamed or cried in front of her was when hundreds of photos he had of his wife and daughter got destroyed in water damage. Musa comforted him by singing one of his wife’s songs which made him smile after a few years. He hides it but he is very proud of his daughter and the strongest woman she has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's Musa!
> 
> She's so perky now, but don't worry that's not her own character. She'll have layers like the rest. That's her major difference, she's the chipper one of the group and likes to get things done. Also, I changed her father's name thanks to Digital Dreams, she was right his Winx club canon name is probably the worse name ever and that's including Nex.
> 
> She'll still be Riven, but I have a lot of changes to their relationship in the story. 
> 
> Alright... I ain't even done with controversy on character changes, but there you go so far. Hope you liked it and those pitchforks are away.


	7. Aisha the Shy Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha is my favorite character honestly. I know I said Stella was, but Aisha is my first fave character in the show which is why it was fun tooling with her. 
> 
> She's the crowned princess of Andros, water bender, and Beyonce worshipper, Aisha!

Name: Aisha Layla Anihita Darya

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Birthday: June 15

Sexuality: Bisexual

Magic: Water

Astrological sign: Chimera

Status: Princess

Occupations: Students/ Fairy

Affiliation: Alfea College for Fairies, Andros Royal Family

Planet of Origin: Andros 

Hobbies: Dancing, lifting weights, archery, swimming, surfing

Family: Teredor Blackcliff Cascade Darya (father), Niobe Evian Darya (mother), Neptune Delta Gaston Fen (uncle), Ligea Marina Fen (aunt), Nereus Marlowe Fen (cousin), Tritannus Meredith Fen (cousin), Tressa Bayou Fen (cousin)

Position in Team: Shaper

Pixie: Piff, Pixie of Dream

Likes: Freedom, exercise, the outdoors, making new friends, self-expression, creativity, family, adventures, not getting hurt, clowns, flying, pixies, mermaids, strawberries

Dislikes: Restriction, conformality, fear, feeling trapped, loneliness, being forced to do things against her will, being scrutinized, isolation, being hurt, rats, dogs, Spiders, snakes, snake rats, bats, cats, bears, lions, unicorns, dragons, griffins, sharks, ants, birds, crowded places, small talk, heights, enclosed spaces, storms, darkness, choking, being alone, being touched, dentists and doctors and the list goes on. (Yeah, her parents accidentally raised her to fear a lot of things.)

Appearance: Aisha is the tallest member of the group standing at 6’4, coming from a long line of tall people. She has bright blue eyes the color of the ocean, something that comes with being a water mage. Her skin is incredibly dark chocolate as is typical for people of Andros. She has curly mahogany brown hair with red highlights that reaches to her hips and is another Andros trait. Much like Tecna, she has a significant muscle, but also is the curviest of the group, making her the most defined out of the girls. Aisha’s arms are particularly muscular, showing how much she has worked to refine her body. She also has impressive abs which she feels embarrassed showing but likes wearing tight clothing, nonetheless. Aisha often wears cropped shirts and baggy jeans finding them easier to move around in, but she hates wearing too many layers of tight material or dresses, as it reminds her of her past issues with repression.

Personality: Aisha is a natural wallflower, open-minded, and shy. She is not great at talking to others at first but opening up to them more as time goes by helps. She struggles with making friends since she spent most of her childhood hiding away from people at the request of her parents. Aisha was forced to spend her time alone while growing up, and she longed for a new friendship despite not having the means to make new connections. She’s not the best at talking to new people, feeling like they have better things to do than worry about her, but she slowly unfolds and starts talking to them. She has crippling anxiety, is very shy and timid around others, especially boys, and isn't good at meeting new people. She has a long list of fears: Spiders, snakes, rats, snake rats, bats, dogs, cats, bears, lions, unicorns, dragons, griffins, sharks, ants, birds, crowded places, small talk, heights, enclosed spaces, storms, darkness, choking, being alone, being touched, dentists and doctors and the list goes on. Yeah, her parents accidentally raised her to fear a lot of things. Even so, she’s surprisingly the most courageous in the group because even though she has a boatload of fears, she never turns away from a fight or risks her life to save others. She may have a soft-spoken voice, but whenever she screams it’s very high pitched and loud. Her voice is slightly raspy, mostly due to the screaming. Once she comes out of her coma, she doesn't even want to talk to others. It took her awhile just to interact with the Winx, but when she got to know them, she has shown she's a very good person to be around and never stops to help others. When she’s incredibly nervous or timid she starts running her fingers through her hair and humming in her head. She's an energetic, kind, and vibrant girl once she’s gotten to know others. Aisha is shy at first, hiding away, and refusing to say much until she realizes the person does want her around. She fears being left alone and wants to make sure that the person she is with actually means it when they say they want to make a connection with her. She's good at giving advice and provides a shoulder to cry on and unlike Stella isn't much of a party girl. Since she spent her life cooped up, she's ignorant about the outside world and her only friend before meeting the Winx were pixies and her family. She is also a talented dancer, singer, musician, athletic, smart, and speaks many languages surprising her friends. She's an expert fighter and uses her power of water manipulation to fight. She has been trained by many teachers, but this hasn't helped her in making friends. Aisha hates being without others even if she pushes them away at first, which she does as a way of protecting herself from being hurt. After she starts to feel more comfortable, she shows how she feels more often, being a bit more cheerful and determined. This side only comes out when she feels fully secure though, meaning not many people have witnessed this side of her. Loss frightens Aisha more than anything else, and she can fall to pieces when she feels that somebody she cares for is threatened, making her break down and go back into old self-destructive habits since she doesn’t know how else to respond other than closing herself off from others. Aisha has horrible trust issues as well and rarely opens up to others. It takes a long time of serious connection for her to be willing to talk to her friends about problems that plague her, as she fears her issues being used against her, as she hates thinking that she could be betrayed. However, once she feels confident in her friends, Aisha gladly shows a side with confidence and determination, never letting herself be swayed. It takes a while to see this side of her due to her hesitant nature when it comes to trusting others. Her height makes her appear intimidating to strangers until they find out how gentle and shy she is. She’s also the strongest with her powers in the group, especially with her water manipulation, she can form water into many shapes, objects and even hands no matter the size.

Background: Aisha was born as the sole daughter to the king and queen of the Andros Kingdom above the sea. As is a tradition in Andros, Aisha was taught how to be the perfect princess from a young age, never being allowed to leave the palace. She was taught by personalized tutors on how to be the optimal lady of the court for when she eventually took over the kingdom. Such was ordered by her father, who wanted Aisha to be the best possible ruler of Andros. Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. They do love her, but they just want and believe she can be a great ruler someday. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up other than her extended family. Her uncle was always there for her but couldn’t do much to stop his brother from controlling her life as he saw it as needed for her to be a great princess. She was arranged in a marriage from a young age she never asked for to a noble named Nabu. Nabu and Aisha were friends from a young age, but while they loved each other in a platonic sense, they had no urge to marry one another. Nabu was going through a similar situation to Aisha, and the two supported each other every step of the way. Nabu was the one who encouraged Aisha to start sneaking out of the palace in the first place. Aisha followed his advice and snuck away for the first time when she was eleven. She wandered around the castle town under the name of ‘Layla’, where she met a young girl named Anne who was her age. Anna was the daughter of Duke and went through the same grief Aisha went through with her family, this made them bond instantly and they spent most of their time together before Anne had to finally move. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha was in her teens, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. As a result of an isolated childhood, Aisha had trouble making friends and also feared abandonment. Anna left a note for Aisha telling her to live the life she wants to live, not that her family forced her to. With the help of Nabu and the note, Aisha decided to change her life even if it meant cutting ties with her parents. The only person she told was Nabu who promised to find her soon under a new name, Ophir, he promised to be ready and waiting for her so they could reunite. She left a note for her parents, packed her things, and left the palace behind for what she thought was for good. Once her parents found the note they freaked out and partially realized how controlling they had been and once Neptune saw the note he was ready to murder his brother for driving his only daughter away while also realize he should’ve done more to protect her. Aisha eventually found the Pixie Village, her other friends, where their village had been teleporting around to ensure nobody found the true location. She found them before as a young child and the pixies loved her. The pixies took her in after realizing she had a pure heart and needed assistance. Aisha was the only person who had free access to Pixie Village for many years, and she moved where the village moved. When the pixies were kidnapped after Darkar awakened again, Aisha set out to rescue them. They were the only friends she had now that Anne was gone and Nabu hadn’t yet run away and to repay the kindness she had been given. Being the princess of the Ocean Planet, Aisha is very skilled in many water sports such as swimming, surfing, and windsurfing, but is also a skilled dancer. Aisha is capable of holding her own in physical combat.

Other: Aisha’s father and uncle are half-brothers. Previously, Andros was ruled by two territories, one above water and the other below, that’s where Teredor and Neptune’s father rules above, but one day he came across a mermaid laying on the beach at night during a stroll. He was taken by her beauty and had a night together with her which resulted in the pregnancy of Neptune who was abandoned by his mother for being a “half-breed”. She left him in a wading pool in the palace with a note where a maid found him and brought him to the king whose affair was revealed to his wife. Being a kind-hearted king and not wanting to let a baby be taken away, took his child in and raised him, much to his wife’s anger, she treated Neptune as a freak for a few years. Teredor was born four years later and, unsure of what was going on, loved his big brother dearly. Neptune was seen as a freak around the kingdom except by his father and brother. Soon Neptune discovered more and more about his mermaid side and eventually became king of the waterside of Andros. His brother loves him dearly and cares for him so much he never treated him any differently. Since Aisha is half-blooded related to her uncle, she visits the mermaid world constantly and is also very close to her uncle giving him the nickname “Uncle Neppy”, she had difficulty saying Neptune as a child and the name just stuck. Aisha knows all about the royal practice after years of being trained to be a perfect princess, but she does her best to eliminate these habits as a way of rebelling against the way she was raised and expressing herself in a different way because she knows she can be a great Queen without following all the rules set upon her by adults. Whenever Aisha really gets into water-bending her eyes turn a bright glowing blue as her mind is strictly focused on keeping control of the water, but since she's still new at water-bending this can make fighting difficult for her

Position in Team:

Aisha is the shaper of the group. She may fear a lot, but secretly relishes with challenges and tackles anything difficult that comes her way reluctantly head-on, even if she grows tired, she’ll never give up. When others lose hope or struggle to press on, she finds a way to motivate them and urge them into looking on the hopeful side, sometimes with hugs. Sometimes, her pressing on seems like blind optimism, but her words of encouragement kept the group from falling apart at the seams when times get rough, making her vital to the team’s central dynamic.

Dynamics:

Flora: Aisha and Flora are slowly working through their issues of self-worth together even if they're opposites. Flora is calm and a natural pacifist while Aisha is bold and rebellious, but they still mesh perfectly. They are helping each other past their previous problems by encouraging the other to make a new life outside of their inferiority issues and predetermined paths. Aisha is helping Flora out of her shell while Flora aids Aisha through her repressed past. 

Nabu: Nabu was the second friend she had, and they grew up with each other and cared for each other greatly. Both had dreams of making their own places in the world far from the drama and stress of royalty. Nabu helped encourage Aisha along the way and helped her leave the palace, to begin with, realizing he loved her, but knowing she only saw him as a friend. When they reunited, both were overjoyed to see one another again, happy they could both be free of the past issues that plagued them and work together again. Although Nabu loves Aisha greatly, he doesn’t want to force it on her because he knows how sensitive she is to the whole arranged marriage thing, he’ll do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

Teredor: Teredor and Aisha were never particularly close when the latter was young. He was very oriented in tradition, wanting her to follow up on his rule as a potent queen. However, he tended to be ignorant of what she wanted, making Aisha fear he didn’t care. Deep down, Teredor does care for his daughter, and when he realizes the faults in the way he was raising her, he apologizes and allows her to carve her own future, believing that she knows best for herself.

Niobe: Niobe, while an intense figure in Aisha’s childhood, cares greatly for her daughter. She was never as rooted in tradition as her husband was, instead of longing to focus on what Aisha wanted above all else. Niobe did clash with Teredor at times over what to do with their daughter’s childhood. After hearing from Aisha what she wanted to do with her life, Niobe placed her full support in her. Niobe and Aisha’s relationship has been changing for the better ever since. She’s a skilled water bender and fighter, but hides as to focus more on her royal duties, but does use her powers when needed and doesn’t hide how badass she can be.

Neptune: Neptune is practically Aisha’s second father. Even though he’s close to his brother and follows similar strict parenting, there are differences within the parenting and Neptune has always cared greatly for his only niece, teaching her how to water bend, swim, and create bubble art. He saved her from drowning when she was a baby and has been protective of her ever since. While he didn’t always agree with his brother's style of parenting, he tended to side with his brother on matters regarding how Aisha is raised because he assumed she'd be fine in the end. Until Aisha runs away, Neptune then realizes his and his brother’s mistake and softens up, realizing that perhaps the methods he discussed with Teredor were a bit extreme. Upon seeing what she is capable of, Neptune allows Aisha the freedom to live her own life. She calls him “Uncle Neppy” because as a kid she had extreme difficulty saying Neptune as a child and he calls her “Starfish”.

Ligea- Ligea is the second most supportive adult figure Aisha had growing up, being a second mother to her. She was free-spirited even if she preferred doing things a given way and encouraged Aisha to follow her heart. Aisha followed her advice and made her own path, something Ligea holds great pride in. Aisha at one point wanted to move in with Ligea and live among the mermaids, but Ligea instead told her to carve her own future, always putting her full faith in Aisha’s decision-making skills. She calls her “Aunty Li” because again she had trouble saying Ligea as a child and she calls her “Starfish” as well.

Nereus- Nereus and Aisha relate to one another due to being future heirs of their respective kingdoms. While they both were subjected to immense pressure growing up, Nereus had a habit of handling it better and did his best to help Aisha cope when she broke down from the stress. He’s a lot easier going and open then Aisha was to the training. Nereus gives Aisha tips on what to do when she finally takes the throne as well, thinking the two can both learn from one another and their individual experiences. Sometimes Aisha calls him her brother because of how close they are and even when she ran away from home, he knew she needed space more than being dragged back home by guards.

Tritannus- Tritannus was immensely jealous of Aisha when she was growing up. While Aisha wanted nothing more than to be free of the throne, Tritannus longed to be made heir of an Andros kingdom. Their relationship could get tense at times even if they loved each other since Tritannus was prone to getting snippy with Aisha when she got upset. Even if they always made up afterward, Aisha never forgot the arguments they had, and they had a lasting impact on her.

Tressa- Aisha, and Tressa grew up incredibly close since Tressa was one of the only people Aisha was allowed to see regularly. Tressa is jealous of Aisha sometimes because of how close her father grew to his niece but still loves her cousin/ foster sister dearly. Tressa felt horrible about the way she was being raised since she felt like she was being ignored by her father in favor of her brothers. Aisha was always there to comfort her, telling Tressa to make her own life in spite of what Neptune demanded of her, and Tressa did so by becoming one of the most powerful mermaid warriors alive. She is a few years younger than Aisha.

Anne: Anne was Aisha’s best friend when the latter was younger. Anne encouraged Aisha to follow her dreams despite what held her back, believing she would be best if she was free. Anne is cheerful and has a free spirit, which surprises Aisha. Anne is also very friendly to other people and very helpful and encouraging to her friends. She is able to dance and teach others about it, too. Aisha sees her as the complete antithesis of what she is, but Anne continually reminds Aisha that she’s just like her she just has to let it out. They shared many happy days together and they had grown so close that Anne came to know of Aisha's fear of the dark among her many other fears. Anne taught Aisha how to dance, and was always cheering her up and trying to convince her to not be afraid of being alone or suddenly becoming alone. As her only childhood friend, she was forced to move away and leave the lonely Aisha, due to her father’s work. When she’s older, she's very loose and excitable much to the surprise of Aisha and aggravation of Aisha’s parents. Anne later finds out everything Aisha does and who she becomes was because of Anne and she will always be her hero, much to her surprise and brought her to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this one and I know I'm biased lol. 
> 
> I want to point out that in the show Aisha's family sucks, they're not horrible people, but they have a skewed way of raising children. Aisha needed loving attention and care, not tutoring and strict parenting. And as you can see Neptune tried his best to intervene, but he was brainwashed too.
> 
> After Aisha returns through everything does get better. Why did I keep her name as Aisha and use the middle name, Layla? I just wanted to use both and I like Aisha more lol.
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed this one and I will be posting more later. So stay tuned!


	8. Roxy: Vegan Rocker Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the sweet look fool you, this girl is tough as nails.
> 
> Roxy is my third favorite character and for good reason, she's so outgoing and bubbly, but I wanted to give her character more depth and see what should we be like with a little change to her life, her parent's life, and her friend's life. 
> 
> This'll be an interesting read.

Name: Roxanne ‘Roxy’ Sparrow Tenner

Age: 16 (Novel 4)

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 20

Sexuality: Pansexual

Magic: Animals

Astrological Sign: Phoenix

Status: Princess 

Occupation: Waitress

Affiliation: Princess of the Tir Nan Og Royal Family

Planet of Origin: Earth

Hobbies: Drawing, singing, taking care of animals, volunteering, jogging, watching cartoons and anime and reading

Family: Morgana Ravenwood (Mother), Rick “Klaus” Rain Tenner (Father) Nebula Ravenwood (Aunt)

Position in Team: Divergent Thinker

Pixie: N/A

Likes: Peace, Love, Veganism, Klaus, Smoothies, Music, Fanfiction, Waitressing, Daydreaming.

Dislikes: Loud Noises, meat-eating, crowds, fighting, change, and being alone

Appearance: Roxy stands at 5’6. She was born with dirty blonde hair but started dying it to a magenta when she started middle school, but sometimes the bottom part blonde Her hair is naturally straight to the point she can’t physically curl it, being straight as a stick and reaching past her hips. She has dark violet eyes that start to glow purple when her magic starts and gets stronger. She is a fairly slender and thin girl due to her strict vegan diet, but she has been working on her legs through jogging with her father. She wears thrift shop clothes which involves lots of jeans and t-shirts. Roxy enjoys wearing skinny jeans, dresses, jean jackets, and oversized shirts. She wears these clothes during the summer and winter no matter how cold or warm itr may be. Something she does as an attempt to be comfortable in her own skin like her father taught her. When Roxy learns more about magic she starts dying her hair with magic allowing it to stay pink permanently. She constantly wears fake tattoos, because she adores tattoo culture and wants to get one, but her dad simply lets her use wash off tattoos or Henna, something she loves doing. 

Personality: Roxy is a naturally extroverted person, being open and talkative with people. Roxy is rebellious, a little shy, and willful. She cares a great deal for animals, loving them and keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she is angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down, and when she feels that there is something wrong. She can also be very stubborn, demonstrated in her reluctance to believe that fairies exist, even when the evidence was literally staring her in the face. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. Towards the people and animals she cares for, she is sacrificial and will do anything to protect them. Roxy rebels against stereotypes both for being a girl and vegan, trying to make her own place in the world even if not everyone is keen on it. She is really good at making friends and never tries to suppress her true self with others and lets the world know she’s a bubbly nerdy vegan. She never hides her passion even if people think she’s weird but does have slight self-esteem issues of never being good enough especially since her mother left the family when she was fairly young. Much like the rest of the Winx, she had difficulty making friends, which makes her rather lonely, but with her father, she feels happy knowing she has one friend. Roxy can still be confident and warm to others, but she finds her overactivity and weirdness to be her weakness, but tries to move on from it. This causes her to be a tad bit self-destructive because she’s a huge people pleaser as well. She longs to be brave enough to protect others and animals. When she’s around her friends she really lets herself go and shows her truest best colors. When she fully opens up to someone, Roxy lets her anxiety go, unashamed in her true self. She’s got a small habit of talking to herself, something brought on by her excessive talking to animals in her youth. Around animals, Roxy lets go of everything that holds her back to be as kind and caring as possible. She tends to baby talk animals, even if she knows they won’t be able to answer. She feels strongest when she has an animal at her side, as they give her confidence. Roxy isn’t ashamed of showing her love of animals, thinking there’s no reason to be nervous about it when most people feel the same about animals.

Background: Roxy was born to a hippie, former marine, Rick, going by Klaus now, Tenner and Queen Morgana of Tir Nan Og out of love. Klaus and Morgana happened to meet on the beach one day while Morgana was away from her clan of earth fairies and Klaus was walking along years after leaving the Marines. He was a broken man, but once he spotted Morgana he jumped at the chance of talking to her. She was visiting earth to see what non-magic was really like and was met with indifference towards her until Rick came around. Morgana faked being a visitor to Gardenia and introduces herself as Morgan (she’s not good with names) keeping most of the royal fairy fighter life secret. They spent most of her time on Earth together before she knew she had to leave to fight the Black Circle, but before she left Klaus made her promise she’d return and he’d always be waiting for her. A year passed and Morgana returned, surprised he still remembered her, but as he put it “I could never forget such a beautiful lily, like you.” The couple soon married in a non-formal union and Morgana gave birth to Roxy soon after. It was at this point Morgana told Klaus the truth, that she was Queen to a race of earth fairies and had been fighting the Black Circle for centuries meaning she was hundreds of years old. Much to her surprise, Klaus takes this incredibly well saying he knew she had her secret and he knew magic was real, but he was just waiting for her to trust him enough to tell him. This strengthened Morgana’s already strong love for Klaus and she knew she’d be with him as long as possible. A few years went by unaffected, Morgana lived joyously with her family to the point where she was even ready to leave her kingdom and hand her crown over to another fairy until she was suddenly attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle. until one night Morgana and her whole kingdom of fairies were kidnapped by the black circle. Morgana tried to fight them off but ended up being sealed in her own kingdom, whereas her daughter, Roxy, was too young to showcase her magic, making the Wizards incapable of feeling her presence until it would properly manifest when she got older. This would only later stall the Wizards, who would spend the next couple of years searching for the final fairy they were missing, leading them to Alfea, where they would attack Bloom believing her to be the fairy that escaped their grasp, as both she and Roxy were raised in Gardenia. However, before leaving Gardenia entirely, the Wizards forged a note from Morgana telling Klaus she never loved him and wanted to travel the world along with erasing his memory about magic being real and the love he had for her now assuming she was a random woman who left the baby to him. Klaus wasn’t sure what to believe but since he didn’t know magic was real anymore he didn’t question her leaving him and raised Roxy by himself. While trapped within her kingdom, Morgana was able to watch over her husband and daughter telepathically to ensure that they were well but could neither return to them or make them realize that she was always in their lives. When the Wizards reappeared in an attempt to capture the last Earth Fairy, Morgana used her magic link with Roxy to help her believe in herself, her abilities, and her fairy heritage. She also helped Roxy understand her powers as the Fairy of Animals and the power of the White Circle, which contained the magical powers of the Earth Fairies. Roxy first bonded with Artu, her dog, not knowing her magic was starting to grow and assumed she just had a special gift. 

Other: Roxy has fostered countless pets over the years and would visit them when they found their forever homes and spent most of her time caring for dogs. She also follows a strict vegan diet thanks to her father’s habits even if he makes it clear he’s okay with what she eats. While she wasn’t aware of it, Roxy granted Artu a lengthened lifespan using her magic, meaning he will live as long as she does and granted Bloom the same with her cat, Kiko. She wished he could live forever when she was growing up and it was the first spell she unknowingly performed. Unlike Bloom, she got her powers early on in life even if Gardenia smothered them slightly. Roxy can perform spells subconsciously. She enjoys reading manga, watching anime, cartoons, and playing video games. By the time Winx meets her, she’s a huge geek vegan and she doesn’t hide her knowledge of everything pop culture.

Position in Team:

Roxy’s place on the team is as an out-of-the-box thinker. She can come up with schemes in darker situations by looking on the odd side, using her quirky nature to her advantage. While she has minimal experience in battle, Roxy learned about how to use tactics (albeit unofficially) through the media she consumed while growing up. She acts as a secondary tactician Tecna, though Roxy looks at things through a completely different lens, so even with their similar positions, they both play vital roles in the group as a whole. 

Dynamics:

Bloom: Bloom is basically Roxy’s big sister and mentor figure, helping her through the struggles of magic effortlessly. They’ve known each other since Roxy was a baby thanks to their father being friends. Bloom was Roxy’s main inspiration for being her outlandish self even if Bloom doesn’t always show it herself. Roxy is a cheerleader when it comes to giving Bloom confidence and vice versa. Since they were both raised on Earth, they know the most about the culture and plan to introduce the other Winx to it.

Morgana: Roxy was born out of love from Klaus and Morgana and this shows greatly because she cares greatly for her daughter. While she was imprisoned on Tir Nan Og due to the work of the Wizards, Morgana thought of Roxy often, longing to see her once again. Roxy, on the other hand, wondered what the truth was surrounding her mother, and when she finally found out what had happened, she was shocked but still made an attempt to foster a positive relationship with Morgana.

Klaus (Rick): Seeing Klaus is a hippie he doesn’t believe in disciplining his daughter, practicing the logic that corporal punishment only breeds resentment in the child and ends with a lack of trust. Something he’ll continually remind others. Her father was a former marine and went through years overseas watching his fellow men perish before his eyes. He swore to never inflict any type of pain on anyone else, especially his own kids. This has made Roxy a rebel and her reveling in taking down the man, much to her father’s pride. Roxy treats him like he was made of gold and vice versa. Roxy and Klaus rarely argue, have a nearly perfect relationship, and spend most of their time together. Roxy followed in her father’s footsteps and hates the mistreatment of animals and eating meat, but respects those who do. Even though Klaus abstains from fighting, he’ll throw down anyone who hurts his family. When Morgana left and he knew all he had was Roxy, he became the greatest dad ever and she knows it. Klaus finds her to be the most precious thing he has and would do anything for her happiness. Their trust in one another knows no limits.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was Roxanne. 
> 
> It doesn't differ much from the canon, but Roxy will sort of be a part of the main 6 as a training fairy and eventually joining the group later on. Also Klaus is a hippie because well, I wanted to differ from Bloom's parents and make him a former soldier hippie man.
> 
> Roxy was the most fun to work with because while I like her, she didn't have enough character in the show so I changed it. I can't wait to start using her and she will make a first appearance in chapter 1 alone. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
